Jedi-Enklave (Dantooine)
Die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine wurde von Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas etwa um 4000 VSY errichtet. Sie diente als Zweigstelle zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant und beherbergte ebenfalls einen eigenen Jedi-Rat. Im Inneren der Enklave befanden sich neben Lehr- und Trainingsräumen auch ein Archiv, eine Außenstelle der Aratech Corporation und ausgedehnte Gärten, in denen die Jedi entspannen konnten. Zu den berühmtesten Studenten der Jedi-Enklave zählten Exar Kun und Revan, beide spätere Sith-Lords. Von hier aus wurde nach dem Großen Sith-Krieg die Große Jagd auf die Terentateks koordiniert sowie während der Mandalorianischen Kriege und dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Strategien entwickelt und Einsatzteams ausgebildet. Nach der Bekehrung Revans wurde die Enklave im Jahr 3956 VSY von Darth Malak bombardiert und zerstört, wobei viele Jedi starben. Fünf Jahre später konnte sie jedoch auf die Initiative einiger Jedi-Meister neu errichtet werden. Die Ruinen der Enklave sind bis in die Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges erhalten geblieben. Aufbau Hauptgebäude und Außenanlagen miniatur|links|131px|Hauptgebäude: 1. Landeplatz 2. Händlerraum 3. Jedi-Rat 4. Eingang/Ausgang Die Enklave befand sich auf den Ebenen von Khoonda in idyllischer Lage am Rand eines Gewässers. Das Hauptgebäude war aufgrund seiner markanten Form, einem kreisrunden Bau mit mehreren länglichen Ausläufern, aus Richtung Osten bis weit in die Ebenen sichtbar und gut zu identifizieren. Weitere Bereiche des Komplexes wie etwa der westliche Hof lagen von außerhalb eher schlecht einsehbar auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. Der östliche Hof der Enklave war als einladend gestalteter Empfangsbereich angelegt worden, der Anwohner und Gäste zu Begegnung, entspannenden Spaziergängen oder angeregten Gesprächen einluden. So hielten sich vor der Zerstörung der Enklave im Zweiten Sith-Krieg immer Leute dort auf, die entweder die Anlagen genießen oder die Hilfe der Jedi in Anspruch nehmen wollten. Dazu gehörten beispielsweise die Farmer Jon, Gar und Rilka, Jedi-Ritter Nemo oder der Duros Kni, die aus verschiedenen Gründen die Nähe zur Enklave suchten. rechts|miniatur|Der Landeplatz Der Eingang linker Hand führte in einen runden Innenhof, in dessen Mitte ein großer Blba-Baum stand, der von mehreren erhöhten Teichen umgeben war. Dieser wurde von Jedi-Meistern gerne als Trainingsplatz für den Schwertkampf ausgewählt und diente vielen Schülern und Padawanen als Ort der Ruhe. Folgte man dem Weg in den südwestlichen Teil des Komplexes, gelangte man zur Landezone der Enklave, die Raumschiffe in Größe der Ebon Hawk ausreichend Platz zum Landen bot und ständig von einigen Wartungsdroiden instand gehalten wurde. In diesem Bereich hatte die Aratech Corporation einen kleinen Handelsaußenposten eingerichtet, in dem man günstig Ausrüstungs- oder Droiden-Ersatzteile der Firma erwerben konnte. Geleitet wurde dieses Geschäft von den Twi'leks Crattis Yurkal und Sol'aa. Beide scheuten nicht das Vergnügen einer guten Partie Pazaak, allerdings beschwerte sich Crattis gegenüber seinen Kunden meistens über die fragwürdigen Geschäftspraktiken der Czerka Corporation. Am Zugang zur Landezone hielt sich meistens auch der angehende Jedi-Chronist Deesra Luur Jada auf, um Neuankömmlinge im Namen des Rates zu begrüßen und ungestüme Padawane an seinem Wissen über die Ordensgeschichte teilhaben zu lassen. Während man vom Innenhof in nordöstlicher Richtung zu den Gästequartieren der Enklave gelangte, führte der nordwestliche Korridor zum Saal des Jedi-Rats und zu den Unterrichtsräumen für Schüler kurz vor der Erwählung zum Padawan. In letzteren konnten die Schüler entweder in den Datenbanken des Ordens ihr Wissen erweitern, an ihren Kampftechniken arbeiten oder an der Werkbank ihr Lichtschwert konstruieren, nachdem sie von ihrem Meister einen ihrem Charakter entsprechenden Lichtschwertkristall erhalten hatten. Auch Revan nutzte während seiner zweiten Ausbildung diesen Raum unter der Aufsicht Zhar Lestins ebenso wie Kel Algwinn, nachdem er sich gegen die Sith und für den Weg der Jedi entschieden hatte. Direkt an diesen Raum grenzte der Ratssaal an, in dem die Meister von Dantooine tagten. Der ebenfalls kreisrunde Raum hatte eine verhältnismäßig tiefe und in Orangetönen gehaltene Decke sowie mehrere bepflanzte Lichtschächte, die dem Saal eine angenehme Beleuchtung verliehen. Obwohl der ursprüngliche Tagungsort um 4000 VSY in einem anderen Teil der Enklave lag, zog der Rat im Laufe der Mandalorianischen Kriege in diesen größeren Raum im Erdgeschoss um, der auch von Schülern und Padawanen zum stillen Studium genutzt werden konnte, sofern zu dieser Zeit keine Sitzung stattfand. Für diese Zwecke befanden sich an der nördlichen Seite des Raums einige Sitzbänke und Tische, wohin sich beispielsweise Revan im Jahr 3956 VSY zum Studium alter Texte oder zu verschiedenen Meditationsübungen zurückzog. Der westliche Bereich der Enklave beherbergte die Quartiere der Jünglinge und den Zugang zu einem weiteren Hof, der in ähnlichem Stil wie der Eingangsbereich angelegt worden war, jedoch im Verhältnis dazu mehr als Ort stiller Kontemplation einem Garten ähnelte und den Mitgliedern des Jedi-Ordens sowie deren Angehörigen vorbehalten war. So zog sich unter anderem Meister Vandar Tokare gerne in diesen Gartenbereich zurück, da er so die Anlagen genießen und gleichzeitig in der Nähe der Jünglinge sein konnte. Am Ende des nordwestlichen Ausläufers in Richtung Hof befand sich ein kleinerer Turm, in dem sich die eigentliche Kammer des Jedi-Rates befand und einen guten Ausblick auf die nähere Umgebung der Enklave bot. Untergeschoss miniatur|rechts|Untergeschoss: 1. Eingang/Ausgang 2. Garten-Gewölbe 3. Jedi-Archiv 4. Quartiere/Lagerräume Das Untergeschoss der Enklave konnte nur über den Ausläufer rechter Hand des östlichen Hofes betreten werden. Allerdings waren die Eingangstore die meiste Zeit über verschlossen, da nur Jedi-Meister und Ratsmitglieder die Erlaubnis zum Betreten dieser Gewölbe erteilen konnten. Betrat man das Untergeschoss, so kam man sofort in ein nach oben geöffnetes Atrium mit höhenversetzten Trögen, die mit verschiedenen Gewächsen bepflanzt waren, sowie mehreren Brunnen, die dem Raum eine beruhigende Stimmung verliehen. In der leicht erhöhten Mitte zwischen den Pflanztrögen befand sich eine steinerne Bank, die zum Genießen der Atmosphäre oder zur stillen Meditation einlud. Zu beiden Seiten dieses Garten-Gewölbes führten Korridore in die anderen Bereiche des Untergeschosses. So wurden hier verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Versammlung, Beratung und dem Unterricht einer größeren Gruppe Padawane geboten, sei es im kleinen Raum südöstlich des Garten-Gewölbes oder in den beiden großen Rotunden auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten etwa in der Mitte des Geschosses. Verließ man das Garten-Gewölbe durch den vom Eingang aus links gelegenen Korridor, erreichte man schnell einen kreisrunden Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Holo-Projektor befand, um den herum eine große Anzahl von Sitzen angebracht war. Aufgrund der Einrichtung lässt sich darauf schließen, dass dies einer der Kommunikations- oder Taktikräume der Enklave war. miniatur|links|Das Garten-Gewölbe im Untergeschoss. Darüber hinaus befanden sich hier auch einige mit Betten eingerichtete Räume, über deren Zweck ebenfalls keine genauen Berichte vorliegen. Aufgrund der sonstigen Einrichtung des Untergeschosses liegt es jedoch nahe, dass einige dieser Räume Unterkünfte für Jedi-Meister und deren Schüler sowie das technische Personal der Enklave darstellten oder auch zum medizinischen Versorgungsbereich gehörten. In Richtung des Eingangsbereiches waren mehrere Trainingsräume für Kampfunterricht oder das Studieren an Computerterminals eingerichtet, wohingegen der hintere Teil des Geschosses vermehrt aus Lagerräumen für medizinische Vorräte, Maschinenkomponenten oder Waffen sowie Wartungsräumen für technische Ausrüstung und Droiden bestand. Im Hauptwartungsraum der Enklave lagerte Cheftechniker Dergar Chester einige defekte GE3-Serie Protokolldroiden, die aufgrund von Problemen mit der Systemkühlung zur schnellen Überhitzung und spontanen Explosionen neigten. Weitere Räume beherbergten den Computer-Mainframe sowie die Hauptenergieversorgung der Enklave. miniatur|rechts|Das Archiv. Am südwestlichen Ende des Untergeschosses befand sich das Archiv der Enklave, zu welchem bis zur Bombardierung im Jahr 3956 VSY nur Jedi-Meister Zutritt hatten. So durfte Revan beispielsweise nicht selbst Informationen über die Sternenschmiede einholen, woraufhin sich Jedi-Chronist Dorak dieser Aufgabe widmete. Allerdings waren einige Protokolldroiden über einen Uplink ständig mit den Archivcomputern verbunden und boten so auch Schülern und Padawanen beschränkten Zugriff auf das dort gesammelte Wissen. Der Raum selbst war ähnlich der Jedi-Archive auf Coruscant gestaltet, so befanden sich in der Mitte mehrere Terminals zur vertieften Lektüre und zum Studium der alten Texte sowie an den Seiten und auf einer über Wendeltreppen erreichbaren oberen Ebene die bekannten bläulich leuchtenden Regale mit den Datenkassetten. Im Bereich vor der gewölbten Rückwand stand die Statue eines Jedi-Meisters, die große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Archivar Dorak aufwies und von einem prächtigen Kronleuchter in das rechte Licht gesetzt wurde. Außerdem wurden im Archiv einige der wichtigsten Artefakte des Ordens gelagert, was das Untergeschoss in den Folgejahren der Zerstörung durch die Sith zu einem beliebten Ziel der Schrottsammler machte. Meisterin Atris und einige andere Jedi konnten die bedeutendsten Stücke jedoch rechtzeitig von hier wegschaffen. Später hielt sich auch der ehemalige Jedi-Schüler Mical in den Archiven auf, um die dortigen Informationen nach Hinweisen auf die aktuelle Bedrohung der Galaktischen Republik und des Jedi-Ordens zu durchsuchen, bevor er sich der Verbannten anschloss. Geschichte Die abgelegene Ausbildungsstätte miniatur|rechts|Der Jedi-Rat zur Zeit der [[Große Jagd|Großen Jagd.]] Um ca. 4000 VSY wurde die Jedi-Enklave auf den Feldern von Banir durch Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas errichtet und diente lange Zeit der Ausbildung vieler Jedi. Die Abgeschiedenheit von Dantooine sorgte dabei für ein Ambiente der Ruhe und Naturverbundenheit, das auf dem hektischen Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant nicht möglich war. Ein weiterer Grund für die Errichtung der Akademie war die Bedrohung durch die Sith, weshalb die Existenz dieses Komplexes nur innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens und auf Dantooine selbst bekannt war. Ansonsten unterlag jegliche Information darüber strengster Geheimhaltung. Von der Enklave auf Dantooine aus wurde in der Folge des Ersten Sith-Kriegs die Große Jagd auf die Terentateks koordiniert. So hatten es die Jedi Duron Qel-Droma, Shaela Nuur und Guun Han Saresh bereits 3993 VSY geschafft, die meisten dieser Bestien auszurotten. Ihren letzten Auftrag, die Säuberung von Kashyyyk und Korriban, erhielten sie vom dortigen Jedi-Rat, dem zu dieser Zeit Vrook Lamar sowie die Meister Bala Nisi, Qual und Aleco Stusea angehörten. Im Vertrauen auf die Fähigkeiten der drei Jedi-Ritter schickten die Meister diese erneut aus, um die Jagd zu beenden. Nach einem Streit unter den Freunden auf dem Sith-Planeten Korriban flog Guun Han allein nach Kashyyyk, wo er von der dortigen Bestie getötet wurde. Ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilte auch Duron und Shaela auf Korriban. Tödlich verletzt erlebte Duron eine Vision, die ihm das vorläufige Ende des Krieges gegen die Sith zeigte: Ein Jedi mit verhülltem Gesicht, Revan, fand die Qel-Droma Robe und besiegte Darth Malak auf der Sternenschmiede. Kurz zuvor hatte er bereits die Zerstörung von Taris und die Folterung Bastila Shans vorausgesehen. miniatur|links|[[Zayne Carrick vor dem Jedi-Rat.]] Bis zum Jahr 3964 VSY tagte der Rat in einem kleinen Raum im ersten Stock der Enklave, zog dann jedoch in einen größeren Saal im Erdgeschoss. Eine der letzten Tagungen im alten Raum fand kurz nach dem Padawan Massaker von Taris statt, als sich Zayne Carrick, ein auf Dantooine ausgebildeter Padawan, vor den Meistern des Rates verantworten wollte. Nach verschiedenen Wechseln bestand der Rat nun aus Vandar Tokare, Zhar Lestin, Vrook Lamar, Bala Nisi und Archivar Dorak. Diese glaubten dem Padawan von Lucien Draay allerdings nicht und baten ihn inständig, sein Verbrechen zu gestehen sowie nach Dantooine zurückzukehren. Innerhalb des nächsten Jahres regten sich jedoch in Meister Vandar immer mehr Zweifel an der Schuld Zaynes und Lucien Draays Ausführungen, sodass er Arvan Carrick, der Vater des Padawan, nach einem missglückten Entführungsversuch auf Dantooine aufnahm, wo der Banker die Enklave auch in finanziellen Belangen unterstützen sollte. miniatur|rechts|Sonnenuntergang an der Enklave. Im gleichen Jahr brachen die Mandalorianischen Kriege mit den ersten Angriffen der Aggressoren im Äußeren Rand aus, sodass der Jedi-Orden unter Druck geriet. Der Orden übte jedoch Zurückhaltung und beschränkte sich auf gelegentliche Aufklärungsmissionen, unterstützte aber nicht die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik. Diese Haltung resultierte aus der Fehlinterpretation einer Vision Vandar Tokares, die zwar die bevorstehende Zerstörung in der Galaxis voraussagte, diese jedoch fälschlicherweise auf die Mandalorianer und nicht auf die Rückkehr der Sith bezog. Einzig der inzwischen endgültig ausgebildete Revan fühlte sich berufen, den äußeren Welten zur Hilfe zu kommen und scharte in den folgenden Jahren Gleichgesinnte um sich. Nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer auf Malachor V kehrten die meisten von ihnen jedoch als Sith wieder zurück: Revan und Malak hatten sich der Dunklen Seite zugewandt und führten nun Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik. Erst einige Jahre später gelang es einem Einsatzteam der Jedi, Revan gefangen zu nehmen, welcher in diesem Moment von seinem ehemaligen Schüler hintergangen und fast getötet wurde. Bastila Shan konnte den schwer verletzten Sith-Lord am Leben erhalten und nach Dantooine bringen, wo er geheilt und seine Persönlichkeit dahingehend verändert wurde, dass er sich nicht länger an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Im Jahr 3956 VSY sollte der „neue“ Revan durch die Macht erneut in den Krieg gezogen werden und nach der Zerstörung von Taris durch die Sith-Flotte wiederum nach Dantooine kommen. Neben der Koordinierung von Operationen des Ordens im Raioballo-Sektor waren die Jedi von Dantooine auch für die Aufrechterhaltung von Recht und Ordnung unter der einheimischen Bevölkerung zuständig, beispielsweise bei der Verbrechensbekämpfung - was bei den vereinzelten Anwesen jedoch selten notwendig war. Außerdem wurden die Schüler und Padawane zur Erprobung ihrer Fähigkeiten bei der Unterstützung der Farmer eingesetzt, wenn diese Rat und Hilfe benötigten. Ein Beispiel ist der Mord am Geschäftsmann Calder Nattic: Meister Bolook beauftragte den Padawan Revan, das Verbrechen aufzuklären, indem er die Verdächtigen befragte und die Aufzeichnungen der Jedi-Archive nutzte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl Handon Guld (der eigentliche Mörder) als auch Rickard Lusoff schuldig waren, da beide unabhängig voneinander den Mord geplant hatten. Revan bestand somit den Test Bolooks. miniatur|links|Meister [[Vandar Tokare.]] Nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen und während des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges suchten viele Einheimische das Gelände der Enklave auf, weil sie sich dort sicherer fühlten, einerseits aufgrund der beschützenden Fähigkeiten und Ziele der Jedi, andererseits aber auch, um Schutz vor mandalorianischen Neo-Kreuzrittern oder den wilden Kath-Hunden zu suchen. Erst dem bekehrten Revan und seinen Gefährten gelang die Befreiung von den Kreuzrittern, welche die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatten. Die Kath-Hunde waren im Gegensatz dazu durch die Dunklen Ausstrahlung einer Ruine aggressiv geworden, die von der Jedi-Schülerin Juhani noch verstärkt worden war. Diese hatte ihre Meisterin Quatra in einem Übungskampf schwer verletzt und war danach in Selbstmitleid versunken, wozu sie sich in eben diese Ruinen zurückzog. Auch hier halfen nur ein Kampf und einige klärende Gespräche mit Revan, der sie zur Hellen Seite zurückführte und dem Juhani sich später anschloss. Die Zusammensetzung des Jedi-Rates hatte sich inzwischen kaum verändert und bestand im Jahr 3956 VSY aus den Meistern Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar und Zhar Lestin sowie dem Archivar Dorak, der zu dieser Zeit seinen Nachfolger Deesra Luur Jada ausbildete. Der Rat hatte seinerzeit auch über die Bekehrung des fast toten Revans beratschlagt und entschieden. Zhar Lestin bildete Revan erneut zum Jedi aus, ohne diesem jedoch seine Identität mitzuteilen, da dies unter Umständen einen erneuten Fall zur Dunklen Seite ausgelöst hätte. Diese Befürchtung stellte sich jedoch als unbegründet heraus, was Revan und seine Gefährten durch den späteren Sieg über Darth Malak und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede bewiesen. Kurz nach der Abreise von Revans Gruppe wurde die Akademie von Darth Malak bombardiert, um die Bedrohung durch Bastila Shan und seinen ehemaligen Meister sowie die Jedi im Allgemeinen zu beseitigen. Dies verwendete Malaks Untergebener Saul Karath - ein früherer Admiral der Republik und Kommandant Carth Onasis - während des Verhörs seiner Gefangenen Bastila, Carth und Revan. Glücklicherweise stellte sich später heraus, dass einige Jedi die Katastrophe überlebt hatten, unter ihnen Meister Vandar Tokare. Die Meister hatten die nahende Bedrohung bereits gespürt, weshalb große Teile der Akademie und besonders wichtige Artefakte in Sicherheit gebracht werden konnten. Hierfür zeichnete hauptsächlich Meisterin Atris verantwortlich, welche die meisten Gegenstände später auf Telos IV versteckte. Dem Bombardement folgte eine Invasion von Sith-Truppen, weshalb einige Jedi zurückbleiben und die Überreste des Gebäudes verteidigen mussten. Dies endete mit großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten und die Sith zogen kurz darauf wieder ab, da alle ihre Streitkräfte zur Verteidigung der Sternenschmiede benötigt wurden. Die Enklave als Brennpunkt miniatur|rechts|Drei Ansichten der Enklave: 1. [[3956 VSY 2. Zerstört 3. Renoviert (3951 VSY)]] Neben einer unbekannten Zahl von Toten hatte auch die Enklave selbst durch die Bombardierung starken Schaden erlitten. Das obere Stockwerk des Hauptgebäudes wurde bis auf die Außenmauern zerstört, sodass der Ratssaal im Erdgeschoss einen neuen Innenhof bildete, der im Laufe der Jahre von Pflanzen überwuchert wurde. Die Landezone wurde komplett zerstört, ein Zugang zu diesem Bereich war nur unter Einsatz von schwerem Gerät möglich. Der östliche Hof war mit Einschlagkratern übersät und wurde in den folgenden Jahren von Kath-Hunden bevölkert. Überraschenderweise war das Untergeschoss weitgehend unversehrt geblieben, nur wenige Trümmer waren in den Korridoren zu finden. Allerdings hatten der Ausfall der Energieversorgung und die starken Erschütterungen während des Bombardements zur Folge, dass einige Türen ihre Funktion einstellten. So wurde beispielsweise Dergar Chester in einem Lagerraum eingeschlossen, den er von innen nicht mehr öffnen konnte und musste dort den Hungertod sterben, weil niemand nach ihm suchte. Die vielen toten Jedi jedoch hinterließen in den Ruinen der Enklave ein starkes Echo in der Macht, was in den folgenden Jahren zu vielen Gerüchten über die Ruinen sorgte. Im Laufe der Zeit nisteten sich einige Laigreks im Untergeschoss ein und stellten für die vielen Plünderer und Schrottsammler eine stete Gefahr dar, die wohl sonst das gesamte Gebäude komplett leer geräumt hätten. Einige besonders verwegene Vertreter wagten sich jedoch trotz der Gefahr in das Kellergewölbe, in dem sie meist den Tod fanden. Aus diesem Grund ließ Administratorin Terena Adare später das Untergeschoss versiegeln, um weiteren Plünderungen vorzubeugen, den Schrottsammlern das Leben zu retten und der Miliz das Leben zu erleichtern. Die Bedrohung durch die Sith blieb jedoch auch nach dem Tod Malaks und dem Verschwinden Revans jenseits des Äußeren Randes bestehen. Diese waren in innere Streitigkeiten zerfallen, hatten es sich jedoch zur Aufgabe gemacht, sämtliche Jedi auszulöschen. Die verbliebenen Ritter waren zum Verstecken gezwungen und konnten nur schlecht die weiteren Schritte beratschlagen. Im Jahr 3952 VSY war eine Versammlung schließlich unumgänglich, weshalb ein Jedi-Konklave auf der Miraluka-Welt Katarr anberaumt wurde, da sich die Meister durch die seherischen Fähigkeiten der Einheimischen neue Erkenntnisse im Kampf gegen die Sith erhofften. Darth Nihilus jedoch fand die Jedi angelockt durch ihre Versammlung und löschte durch seinen Hunger den gesamten Planeten aus. Allerdings waren nicht alle Jedi-Meister des damaligen Rates der Macht von Nihilus zum Opfer gefallen, sodass sich unter anderem die Meister Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, Lonna Vash und Atris auf Onderon, Nar Shaddaa, Korriban und Telos IV versteckten und auf eine Gelegenheit zum Gegenangriff warteten. Vrook Lamar kehrte sogar nach Dantooine zurück und versteckte sich im Untergeschoss der Enklave, einerseits um in den Archiven dort nach Erleuchtung zu suchen und andererseits um diese vor der Plünderung zu bewahren. Die Rettung für die Republik und den Jedi-Orden erschien erst im Jahr 3951 VSY, als die Verbannte aus ihrem Exil zurückkehrte. Der Verbannten gelang es, die verbliebenen Meister aufspüren und dazu bewegen, sich auf Dantooine zu versammeln, nur Meisterin Vash war bereits von Darth Sion getötet worden. Als die Verbannte auf Dantooine ankam, war die Enklave auf Initiative der Meister und mit Hilfe der lokalen Behörden teilweise wieder errichtet, die groben Schäden am Hauptgebäude und einige Trümmer beseitigt worden. miniatur|links|Die Meister [[Kavar, Vrook Lamar und Zez-Kai Ell im Ratssaal der Enklave.]] Die Vrook, Kavar und Zez-Kai Ell sahen die Verbannte jedoch als Bedrohung an und wollten sie deshalb ein zweites Mal aus dem Orden verbannen sowie endgültig von der Macht trennen, obwohl sie ihnen teilweise das Leben gerettet und die Verhältnisse auf Dantooine, Telos, Onderon und Dxun, Nar Shaddaa und Korriban hatte stabilisieren können. Bevor das Urteil allerdings vollstreckt werden konnte, tötete Kreia, eine ehemalige Jedi-Meisterin und die Sith-Lady Darth Traya, die drei Meister und floh nach Malachor V. Die Verbannte eilte daraufhin den Verteidigern von Telos IV zu Hilfe, die sich gegen die Flotte von Darth Nihilus behaupten mussten, und konnte mit einem Einsatzteam der Mandalorianer sowie Canderous Ordo und Visas Marr den Sith-Lord stellen und töten, sein Schiff zerstören und Telos retten. Auf Malachor V kämpfte die Verbannte kurz darauf gegen Darth Sion, den sie von Kreias Verrat überzeugen konnte, worauf dieser sich von der Macht trennte und endgültig starb. Anschließend stellte sich die Verbannte Darth Traya und besiegte sie im Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert. Tödlich verwundet gestand Kreia ihre Niederlage ein und blickte für ihre Schülerin noch einmal mit Hilfe der Macht in die Zukunft, wobei sie einige Vorhersagen die Freunde der Verbannten und die Jedi-Enklave betreffend machte: *Die Gefährten, die von der Verbannten in der Macht unterwiesen worden waren, würden den Jedi-Orden wieder aufbauen und neu beleben. Visas Marr, Mira und Atton Rand werden große Jedi-Ritter sein, der Mical sogar ein wichtiges Mitglied des Rates. *Die Ruinen der Enklave würden weiterhin existieren, die genauen Einzelheiten konnte Kreia jedoch nicht erkennen. Einzig das Problem der Schrottsammler solle von den Behörden auf Dantooine gelöst werden können. Nach Darth Trayas Tod konnte die Verbannte mittels der stark beschädigten Ebon Hawk von Malachor V entkommen. Auf der Suche nach Revan jenseits des Äußeren Randes konnten ihre Freunde sie jedoch nicht begleiten, weshalb sie sich dem Wiederaufbau der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens widmeten. Ruinen als Mahnmal Erst ein Jahr später kehrte der neue Chronist des Ordens, Deesra Luur Jada, zusammen mit einem Padawan nach Dantooine zurück, um noch einmal die zerstörte Enklave zu besuchen. Dabei stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sowohl die Bewohner des Planeten als auch der Padawan außer Malak auch Revan für die Zerstörung verantwortlich machten, obwohl letzterer zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zur Hellen Seite zurückgekehrt war. Dies machte ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel Wissen durch die Zerstörung der Großen Jedi-Bibliothek auf Ossus verloren gegangen war, da selbst die jüngeren Angehörigen des Ordens die zurückliegende Geschichte nicht mehr richtig kannten. Deshalb sah er es als seine Pflicht als Chronist an, die Geschichte adäquat wieder aufzuarbeiten und den nachfolgenden Generationen des Ordens näher zu bringen. miniatur|rechts|Die Ruinen im Jahr [[3 NSY.]] Im Anschluss an diesen Besuch verfasste Deesra einen Bericht, den er im Großen Holocron im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant ablegte, wo ihn im Jahr 40 NSY Tionne Solusar fand. Der Twi'lek beschrieb hier, wie sehr Dorak der Anblick der zerstörten Enklave geschmerzt hätte und wie er selbst das Konklave von Katarr überlebt hatte. Weiterhin stellte er sich auf dem Hintergrund der letzten halben Dekade die Frage, ob sich die Geschichte in Bezug auf Exar Kun und Revan wiederholt und inwiefern Revan selbst zu seiner Läuterung beigetragen habe. Zum Schluss bemerkt er noch, dass die Enklave zwar nicht wieder aufgebaut werden wird, er als Chronist des Jedi-Ordens jedoch dazu beitragen könne, die Geschichte Revans als Beispiel für die folgenden Generationen von Jedi wach zu halten. Jahrtausendelang lag die Enklave unberührt auf Dantooine und zerfiel weiter, so wie es Kreia vorausgesagt hatte. So rankten sich während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges einige Legenden um das Gebäude, die besagten, dass niemand, der das Gelände betrat, jemals wieder gesehen worden wäre. Das Imperium nutzte diese Legenden, um das Interesse an diesem Ort gering zu halten. Ihren Ursprung hatten sie wahrscheinlich in den Problemen mit den Laigreks um 3951 VSY. Kurze Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin unterhielt die Rebellen-Allianz auf Dantooine eine geheime Basis, die jedoch nach einiger Zeit für den Stützpunkt auf Yavin IV aufgegeben wurde. Aufgrund der hektischen Abreise verblieb jedoch ein Holocron mit wichtigen Informationen über Doppelagenten des Widerstandes versteckt bei den Ruinen der Enklave auf Dantooine. Die imperiale Biologin Dusque Mistflier wurde von daher von den mittlerweile auf Corellia organisierten Rebellen beauftragt, das Holocron auf Dantooine zu bergen, was ihr trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten gelang.Star Wars Galaxies – The Ruins of Dantooine Dritter Galaktischer Krieg miniatur|links|Die Enklave um 3630 VSY Während des Dritten Galaktischen Krieges um 3630 VSY war die Enklave trotz Versuchen des Wiederaufbaus noch verlassen. Dantooines Regierung führte vorher mehrere Bergungsprogramme durch, die die Enklave plünderten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt man die Möglichkeit offen, dass die Enklave zu ihrem alten Glanz finden könnte, da Dantooine im dort vorherrschenden Konflikt zu einem wichtigen Planeten der Republik geworden ist und der Jedi-Orden sich kurz vorher reformiert hatte. Hinter den Kulissen *Im geschnittenen Material des Spiels KotOR II findet sich der Charakter Kaevee, eine psychisch kranke Jedi-Schülerin, die im Keller der Enklave lebte und die Laigreks als ihre Haustiere ansah. *Eine interessante Parallele zum Jedi-Orden während der Prequel-Trilogie ist, dass der Leiter des Jedi-Rates Vandar Tokare ebenfalls ein Angehöriger jener geheimnisvollen unbekannten Spezies ist, zu der auch Meister Yoda gehört. *Während des Verhörs durch Saul Karath steht im Spiel die Option „Alderaan! Sie ist auf Alderaan!“ auf die Frage nach der Position der Enklave zur Auswahl. Dies ist eine Hommage an die Antwort Leia Organas auf Tarkins Frage nach dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt in Eine neue Hoffnung. Interessanterweise bekleiden Karath und Tarkin in ihrer jeweiligen Umgebung ungefähr denselben Posten. Quellen *''Schatten und Licht'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Star Wars Galaxies'' – The Ruins of Dantooine * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise en:Jedi Enclave es:Enclave Jedi fr:Enclave Jedi de Dantooine hu:Dantooine-i Enklávé Tanács it:Enclave Jedi ru:Анклав джедаев Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Dantooine Kategorie:Gebäude der Jedi Kategorie:Akademien Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden